AH! FAILED ROMANCE!
by Achira1412
Summary: Tenma ternyata cinta pada Aoi. Tapi cintanya gagal begitu saja. Kenapa? RnR Please


**AH! FAILED ROMANCE!**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR and ROMANCE**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven Go by Level-5**

**PAIRING: TENMA x AOI**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo (kayaknya), Gaje, Abal, Ngaco, Romance nya dikit doang, Terlalu banyak humornya dll**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk Hiburan semata :3**

* * *

**= Saturday, 06.30 =**

Pagi yang cerah melanda Inazuma Town. Matahari bersinar menyilaukan mata, Silau man! Seperti biasa, Tenma dan Shinosuke berangkat ke panti eeh maksud ke Sekolah.

"Eh Tenma, gw tanya dong!" kata Shinosuke.

"Tanya apa?"

"Elu kok jalan cepet banget sih! Gak liat gw kecil jadi jalannya ga bisa sebanding ama lu. Liat aja nih kaki kecil" gerutu Shinosuke.

"Lha salahnya siapa elu pendek begini? Protes jangan ke ane! Protes tuh di depan istana negara!" protes Tenma.

"Ya gw Cuma bercanda coz(?)". Di tengah obrolan mahluk aneh buatan Level 5 ini, mereka bertemu sesosok cewe. Rambut biru pendek yang kinclong gara-gara pake sunslik, senyumnya yang semringah bahkan lebih terang dari matahari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis imut bernama Aoi.

"Ohayou Tenma, Shinosuke" sapanya ramah.

"Ohayou!" seru Shinosuke tak kalah ramahnya. (Ramah atau marah pak? #plak)

"O.. Ohayou" Tenma gelagapan menjawab salam dari Ustazah ramah ini. (Sejak kapan dia jadi ustazah?)

"Mau berangkat sekolah ya?" tanya Aoi.

"Bukan! Mau ke kuburan! Ya iyalah! Baju rapi dan kece gini, pake tas yang beratnya 3 kilo masa mau ke kuburan?" jawab Shinosuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi GALAK kayak TUKANG MALAK. #plak!

"Ya jangan marah-marah toh pak, saya kan Cuma tanya. Mau berangkat bareng?" ajak Aoi dengan lembutnya selembut kulit sapi(?).

"Ti.. Tidak, terima kasih. Ka.. Kami sebelum ke sekolah mau pergi... ke... Toko buku yak toko buku! Mau beli buku, kemarin aku lupa beli. Ya sudah ya Aoi, Jyaa ne!" seru Tenma buru-buru sambil pergi dan nyeret Shinosuke. Nasibmu malang banget Shinosuke, di geret-geret ama Anak tak berperi kehewanan(?).

"Tenma-kun kenapa ya? Habis kabur dari RSJ kali ya"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Elu kenapa sih? Sakit tau gak? Udah tangan ni kecil, lu tarik tarik lagi apa ga tambah pendek ni tangan" tanya Shinosuke.

"Ya maaf dah, lagian klo gw geret-geret juga ntar tuh tangan panjang kayak ular! Bukan ndlesep kayak hidungnya si Sulak tu!" jawab Tenma.

"Jyaelah, btw ngapain lu nolak berangkat bareng sama Aoi? Kan lumayan, dapet temen cewe cantik Cihuy"

"Ah, diem lu! Gw lagi males bahas gituan" bentak Tenma sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, tampak dia lagi blushing.

"Ehm.. Apa jangan-jangan... Lu suka ama Aoi yaa? Ayo ngaku! Elu suka sama dia kan!" seru Shinosuke.

"Apaan sih! Mana mungkin gw suka ama tuh cewe biru, lagian cewe juga masih banyak di dunia ini. Tampang gw terlalu cakep buat dia! Lagian toh, masih banyak pula fans cewe gw di luar sana" pamer Tenma mengelak.

"Terserah loe dah, lagian itu juga bukan urusan gw"

**= Raimon Junior High School =**

"Ohayou Tenma-kun" sapa Akane salah satu manajer tim Raimon.

"Ohayou, Akane" balas mereka.

"Wah Akane, kok kayaknya hari ini lu sedang berbunga-bunga mekar bagaikan mawar di kuburan sebelah. Ada apa nih?" tanya Tenma heran.

"Ah, masa sih aku keliatan lebih cantik?" kata Akane tersipu.

"Woi! Gw bilang berbunga-bunga maksudnya lebih seneng dari biasanya! Bukan wajah lu yang tambah cantik!"

"Lu nyengak banget sih, Ten(?). Sia-sia gw pergi ke spa kemaren" Akane pundung.

"Ya maaph dah, btw ente lg seneng kenapa? Dan jangan panggil aku sebutan 'Ten' Lu kira gw ini Ben TEN apa? Lagian juga gw ga punya omnitrix" kata Tenma yang lagi-lagi nih anak nyengak banget. Lu belajar nyengak darimana sih Ten? #diinjek

"Ah, ini bukan urusan lu lu pade. Dah ah, gw mau pergi daripada tuh Si TEN TEN nyengak mulu!" Akane pergi dengan kesal. Baru pagi-pagi gini dah bikin ribut di sekolah.

"Ten ten kan bukannya yang di Naruto yang konde dua itu ye?" tanya Shinosuke.

"Iye, mang kenapa?"

"Elu klo kayak Ten Ten gimana ye? Sumpah gw ngakak! Jadilah 'TEN TEN MATSUKAZE'" seru Shinosuke sambil ngakak-ngakak gaje dan gelindingan yang akhirnya nyemplung ke kali.

"Sialan tuh Tuyul, gw ama Ten Ten masih cakepan gw kali. Eh tapi Ten Ten itu cewe ato cowo sih? Tau ah, bukan urusan gw juga" pikir Tenma yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian perkara(?).

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

**= Raimon Soccer Club's Room =**

"Ohayou Minna!" sapa Tenma.

"Ohayou, Ten Ten udah dateng ternyata" jawab Kirino.

"Ten Ten! Woi! Nama gw udah bagus bagus malah jadi tambah bagus lagi! (nahloh) JANGAN PANGGIL GW TEN TEN!" omel Tenma gajelas menyebabkan bising yang menggema di mana-mana.

"Heheh... Bercanda doang pak, galak amet sih? Kelebihan overdosis ye?" goda Shindou.

"Tumben elu ga sama si tuyul satu tuh, parasit loe yang selalu nempel kayak lem UHU gitu" tanya Masaki.

"Dia tadi habis ngakak-ngakak gaje, terus kecemplung ke kali. Gw tinggal aja"

"Kenapa?"

"Menekutehek. Btw, si Akane kenapa noh? Mukanya berseri-seri ampe seri 10 aja kaga selesai-selesai?" tanya Tenma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Elu ga tau! Ckckck, kasihan... Satu sekolah juga udah tau kali! Wu! Ketinggalan jaman! Dah Ndeso! Katrok! Rak mutu! Kere! Rak modal! Kamseupay!" ejek Tsurugi abis-abisan yang langsung PAS KENA HATIKU, mak Jleb dah!

"Tsurugi, kejem amet sih lu ama temen seperjuangan lu" kata Tenma melas. Sungguh, kasian banget Tenma yang telah ditusuk dari depan oleh 'SEME' nya sendiri. #dilindes pake truk.

"Wahahaha... Hari gini ga tau lu! GA JAMAN! Akane kan baru jadian ama si Shindou!" seru Masaki spontan dan frontal.

"Wiiih, PJ Shin! Bagi-bagi PJ dong, ya gak ya gak?" goda Tenma.

"Sori, gw lagi kere! Dan jangan panggil gw dengan sebutan 'SHIN' lu kira gw SHINchan apa?" Shindou emosi.

"Hehe, bercanda. Kere begimana! Rumahlu? Tingkat lima! Uang sakumu sehari? GOCAP! Pergi ke sekolah? Pke Lemon Tea! Kere apaan coba!" seru Tenma.

"Limunsi kali! Gw udah bilang ke 20 kali pake LIMUNSI!"

"Maksudku juga gitu! Tapi, gak ada yang cemburu kan?" tanya Tenma usil sambil ngelirik ke Kirino.

"Apaan? Ngapain lu liat-liat gw? Cakep? Kece? Terpesona lu ama kegantengan gw? Nge fans ama gw?" tanya Kirino sinis dengan PE-DE nya.

"Iih, siapa juga yang nge fans? No way! Cakepan juga gw!".

"Btw Shindou, gimana cara lu nembak Akane ampe dia mau? Pasti ikut acara di Trans 7 itu ye?" tanya Masaki.

"Bukan urusan lu dah!" Shindou mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Masaki.

_Masaki: 'galak amet lu bang.. Padahal gw Cuma tanya ga usah pake saos pedes kali!'_

_Tenma: 'mentang-mentang elu dah jadian gitu! Lu bisa sombong seenaknya gitu!'_

_Tsurugi: 'Wu! Ga bagi-bagi PJ, dasar rumus Balok!' (dibaca: pxlxt = plt = PELIT!)_

_Kirino: 'pada mbatin apasih?'_

_Masaki, Tenma, Tsurugi: 'BUKAN URUSAN LOE!'_

"Woi! Kok jadi sayur hening gini sih?" tanya Shindou membuat semua spontan kaget orang daritadi mereka Cuma ngomong dalem hati sambil ngalamun.

"Maaf klo misalnya Kapten tersinggung. Cuma tanya, Kapten suka sama Akane?" tanya Tenma daripada Kapten semata wayang kulitnya pundung karena diKACANGIN.

"Iya sih, orangnya itu lho manis kayak jeruk!" aku Shindou.

"Bukannya Jeruk kecut ye?" tanya Tsurugi.

"Kan ada yang manis". Tiba-tiba Tenma berpikiran sesuatu. Dia hanya diam bagaikan batu Maling Kondang.

"Woi Tenma. Elu kenapa?" tanya Tsurugi sambil menggempakan (dibaca: mengguncang-guncangkan) tubuh Tenma.

"Eh? Eng,, Nggak apa-apa kok. Eh, gw pinjem kapten bentar ya. Ntar gw kasih gocap dah!" seru Tenma langsung nyeret Shindou entah ke mana.

"Gw baru tau, Shindou di sewa toh?" tanya Masaki bingung.

"Klo gw tau, mendingan kemaren gw sewa aja" ujar Kirino dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Lu kira Shindou barang apa?" tanya Tsurugi sewot. (yang sewot kok elu sih?)

"IYA!"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Tenma menggeret Shindou menggunakan truk pengait(?) dan sampai di pojok sekolah SMP Raimon yang diyakini jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang sekitar.

"Lepasin! Apaan sih lu!" bentak Shindou sambil membanting tangan Tenma.

"Ssst, Jangan keras-keras dong" bisik Tenma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shindou.

"hah! Elu mau cium gw ya? Gw masih normal woi!" kata Shindou tiba-tiba sambil menghindar dari wajah Tenma yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Siapa juga kali! Gw udah punya gebetan juga.. Ups!" Tenma keceplosan.

"Wih, gebetan.. Siapa nih siapa?" goda Shindou sambil nyenggol-nyenggol lengan Tenma.

"Ini masalahnya, gw mau tembak gebetan gw tapi takut. Elu kan udah berpengalaman nembak cewe yaitu Akane DAN DITERIMA. Gw mau minta tolong caranya nembak cewe yang ROMANTIS itu gimana?" tanya Tenma.

"Gw tanya SIAPA bukan MASALAH ELU APA!" kata Shindou.

"Dia... Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Dia itu... Aoi" bisik Tenma ke telinga Shindou yang bikin Shindou geli.

"What? Seorang cowo imut nan kere yang punya banyak fans ini jatuh cinta sama AOI! Super sekali" ejek Shindou atau.. Shindou kagum? Ya manakutempe.

"Nah kan elu udah tau, sekarang gw minta bantuan lu buat nembak die"

"Gw harus tembak die gitu?" tanya Shindou polos.

"Bukan! Maksud, bantuin gw supaya gw bisa nembak dia! Begono loh mbak yu.." jelas Tenma yang singkat tidak padat dan jelas.

"Oooh.. Gini, ntar sore gw dateng ke rumah lu. Ok? Kita bahas ni di rumah lu aja. Soalnya ni otak lagi cenat cenut pke butut pke butut" usul Shindou yang akhir-akhirnya malah jadi nyanyi.

"Wah makasih banget! Gw tau elu bisa bantu gw!" teriak Tenma sambil meluk erat-erat Shindou. Tiba-tiba...

"Tenma, Shindou ternyata kalian di sini toh" ujar seseorang yang sepertinya mereka kenal tuh suara.

"A... AOI!"

"Wah Aoi-chan, liat udah jam berapa. Ntar aku dateng ke latihan deh, bye bye" Tenma langsung ngluyur entah ke mana.

"Tenma kenapa sih?" tanya Aoi heran.

"Gangguan jiwa" jawab Shindou polos.

"Oh ya, ntar sampein ke Tenma nanti gak ada latihan karena Endou Kantoku lagi Encok" jelas Aoi.

"Oh, ya udah"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

**= 05.00 PM, Tenma's House =**

Tenma dan Aki makan malam atau bisa dibilang makan sore bersama. Seperti biasa, Aki menanyakan bagaimana aktivitas Tenma di sekolah.

"Tenma, bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?"

"Aoi..." Tenma hanya mengkhayal Aoi. Aki bingung. Apa nyambungnya? Apa jangan-jangan Tenma udah kayak Simsimi karena ga nyambung sama sekali?

"Tenma.. !" seru Aki mengagetkan Tenma yang sedang enak-enaknya ngayal ampe jatuh dari jurang eeh salah maksud dari kursi.

"Tenma, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Aki sambil membantu Tenma berdiri.

"Eng.. Enggak apa-apa kok"

"Kamu kenapa sih kok ngalamun kayak Si Mumun tetangga sebelah itu?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok.. Beneran sumpah" ucap Tenma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mirip dugem vs metal.

"Beneran?"

"Iya.. Eh, tanya... Misalnya, klo Tenma suka sama seseorang, wajar gak?" tanya Tenma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Waaah... Tenma udah suka sama seseorang niiih! Siapa nih?" seru Aki histeris kayak lagi naik roller coaster.

"... Aoi-chan"

"Wah Aoi-chan. Wajar dong! Mungkin Tenma lagi ngalamin masa puber. Tapi klo misalnya Tenma suka sama Shindou itu baru gak wajar!"

"Puber? Puber itu apa? Apakah kayak Puber ayam atau Puber kacang ijo itu kah?" Tenma melongo gak ngerti. Hadedeh Tenma, elu biologi dapet berapa sih? Otak lu bola semua sih ampe-ampe otak lu bentuknya bola!

"Itu bubur Tenma.. Puber itu perkembangan masa remaja" jelas Aki.

"Ooh... Apakah puber itu seperti yang di perut itu?" Tenma masih belum mengerti.

"Itu puser sayang.. Bentar" Aki pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tenma hanya diam seribu kosa kata karena sama sekali tidak mengerti. Imut, kece, sayangnya KERE dan KAMSEUPAY #plak#. Kemudian Aki kembali membawa sebuah buku kecil.

"Itu buku apa?" tanya Tenma ingin tau.

"Ini buku tentang masa-masa pubertas. Biar aku bacain ya" kata Aki sambil membuka halaman demi halaman buku.

"Bagaimana isinya?"

"Di sini, jika kamu pubertas maka emosimu meningkat dan daerah kewanitaanmu akan mengeluarkan darah lalu..." Aki berhenti sejenak. Tenma hanya cengo. Mendengar kata 'mengeluarkan darah' Tenma jadi merinding.

"Ah bukan bukan, lupakan! Pokoknya kamu sedang mengalami masa puber jadi itu wajar" ucap Aki mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih bantuannya. Aku masuk kamar dulu ya. Oh iya, ntar kalau Shindou dateng suruh masuk kamar saja ya". Tenma pergi meninggalkan meja makan lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Dia gak makan?"

**= Tenma's Room =**

"Beneran masa puber gw bakalan ngeluarin darah? Iih serem ah serem. Ok Tenma Tenma lupakan tadi. Mendingan elu nunggu kedatangan Shindou" gumam Tenma yang ngomong sendiri dan duduk di kasurnya yang empuk sambil memandangi foto seseorang di sebelah bola pajangannya. Tenma mengambilnya dan memandangnya dengan cermat. Tentu saja itu Aoi.

"Aoi, aku cinta kamu. Aku sangat cinta kamu. Tapi kamu cinta aku gak sih? Masa cowo imut gni kamu gak mau sih, nyesel lho" kata Tenma kepada foto yang udah bisa dibilang dia mirip ORANG GILA.

"Aku ini orang gila. Iya aku memang gila, gila karenamu.. Oh Aoi-chan, kenapa kau begitu cantik" Tenma mulai mengecup tuh foto. Sungguh, kasian banget punya GEBETAN ga KESAMPEAN #digiles. Tenma pun meletakkan foto itu ke tempat semula, dia pun berlutut pada tuh foto. Tenma mulai membacakan puisi karangannya yang nilainya DI BAWAH KKM.

"Oh Aoi... Kau begitu cantik, bagaikan bunga mawar milikku yang udah kubuang.. Rambutmu yang biru mengkilap, bagaikan Air di kali sebelah. Kulitmu putih, seputih salju yang ga dateng-dateng di hari natal. Senyumu.. Selalu membuatku semangat bagaikan lagunya SM*SH. Oh Aoi, Tuhan telah sempurna menciptakanmu. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu apa adanya.. Oh Aoi.. Kenapa kau diem aja? Oh aku benar-benar gila, karena aku membaca puisi pada sebuah foto... Sungguh, aku lupa bahwa aku membaca puisi pada foto..."

"Elu kenapa sih Tenma?" tiba-tiba suara yang asing dan dikenal Tenma masuk ke kuping kanan dan ga bisa keluar kuping kiri soalnya ada peyumbatnya.

"Shin... Shindou! Ini, baca puisi" kata Tenma malu-malu.

"Heh! Elu tuh sadar diri dong! Udah nilai puisimu di bawah KKM masih nekat aja bikin puisi" gumam Shindou.

"Hehe.."

"Eh! ENTE PUNYA TABLET!" Shindou Shock seketika liat ada sebuah tablet di meja belajarnya.

"Wah ente baru tau! Ndeso lu!" ejek Tenma.

"Wih, anak kere ternyata punya tablet juga ya" kata Shindou yang MAK JLEB di hati.

"Jangan ngejek dong! Tuh tablet udah susah payah gw dapet dari hasil jualan bakso" kata Tenma bangga.

"Emang bakso lu harganya berapa?"

"10 buah harganya 500.."

"500? Murah banget!" seru Shindou.

"Woi! Gw belum selesai ngomong. 10 buah itu harganya 500 RIBU!" seru Tenma.

"Mahal banget!" kata Shindou sambil ngotak atik tabletnya Tenma.

"Tapi gw berhasil beli ni tablet bukan karena baksonya, tapi gerobaknya"

"Lah kok bisa?" Shindou masih sibuk ngotak atik tabletnya Tenma.

"Soalnya, kemaren ada jutawan yang beli gerobak gw seharga 6 JUTA" kata Tenma.

"6 JUTA!" Shindou shock dan berhenti ngotak atik tablet itu.

"Mahal banget! Emang tuh gerobak dari apaan sih?"

"Simple, tuh gerobak ada internet gratis, bisa buat karoke pula, terus ada mesin kasirnya buat ngitung, bisa nonton tivi juga, dan ada toilet otomatis" jelas Tenma.

"Itu gerobak atau apaan!" Shindou sweatdrop dan kembali mainin tabletnya Tenma.

"Aslinya, gw sih maunya 10 juta tapi dia maunya 6 juta ya sudah. Yang penting bisa beli tablet".

"Oh" Shindou cuek. Urusannya sekarang ama tuh tablet, kayaknya ndeso amet ga pernah main tablet.

"Heh, kenapa di tablet lu isinya Fotonya Aoi semua?" tanya Shindou sweatdrop melihat isi tabletnya SERBA AOI ya ada sih yang gak, fotonya Tenma lagi narsis bareng boboho.

"Namanya juga pengagum rahasia!"

"Eh, gw tanya.. Selama ini elu pedekate ama Aoi gimana?"

"Gw udah berkali-kali ngirim puisi tapi dikacangin mulu. Udah gw lempar masih diabaikin. Gw lempar kertas puisi yang gw kasih batu, ttp dicuekin. Gw kirim pke pesawat-pesawatan masih dikacangin juga. Dan Akhirnya aku pundung di pojokan" jelas Tenma.

"Wah itu mah gak bakal berhasil! Eh coba elu nge gombal gw"

"Hmm... Bapak kamu peselancar ya?" tanya Tenma mulai nge gembel eh maksud nge gombal.

"Hng, Kok tau sih?"

"Soalnya rambut ente MIRIP OMBAK YANG GA TERATUR!"

"Serius nih! Ah, mendingan, elu gw kasih ide.." kata Shindou sambil memulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Tenma.

"A.. APA!"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

**= Sunday, AT 19.00 AM IN THE INAZUMA PARK =**

"Kau sudah siap Tenma? Kau serahin semuanya sama kita!" seru Shindou sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Tenma.

"Kalau untuk Aoi-chan, aku siap kapanpun"

"Bunga mawar?"

"Ada"

"Dasi kupu-kupu?"

"Dasi, ama kupu-kupu.. Ada"

"Parfum?"

"Ada"

"Jangkar rasaksa?"

"JANGKAR! AKU TIDAK PUNYA JANGKAR!"

"Hanya bercanda, semoga beruntung" kata Shindou sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenma LOLA dan cengo tidak menegerti.

"Aoi-chan.."

"Oh iya, doakan aku ya?"

Taman malam yang begitu indah, lilin-lilin menyala bertanda natal #eh bukan#. Bunga mawar bertebaran di mana-mana karena dibuang sembarangan, ketawan masukin penjara loe! Sebuah meja untuk dua orang dengan lilin ditengahnya telah dipersiapkan. Pemain biola yang pro juga sudah ada. Tenma duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Aoi-chan datang. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah malaikat pencabut nyawa (salah) maksud, sang bidadari. Aoi-chan. Sungguh mempesona, menggunakan dress yang cocok memperlihatkan Aoi sangat langsing dan Feminin. Gak kayak Seto #diinjek#. Tenma hanya dag dig dug hatinya.

"Tenma-kun.." sapa Aoi ramah melihat Tenma duduk di depannya.

"Ah Aoi-chan, akhirnya.. kau datang juga. Silahkan duduk" kata Tenma berdiri dan menarik kursi supaya Aoi mudah untuk duduk. Pemain biola itu pun datang memainkan lagu mematikan eh bukan yang bener lagu romantis.

"Arigatou, ngomong-ngomong Tenma-kun ada apa? Tumben ngajak makan malam" tanya Aoi heran. Tenma hanya menggenggam tangan Aoi dengan erat. Pipi Aoi memerah karena tangan Tenma yang begitu hangat menyelimuti tangannya.

"Aku... Cuma mau ngomong sama Aoi-chan TANPA DIGANGGU" kata Tenma sinis sambil melihat Shindou c.s dibalik semak-semak yang dari tadi menyiapkan pemotretan. Yah daripada Tenma marah mendingan gak jadi.

"Ngomong apa?" Aoi penasaran.

"Aoi chan.. Jujur, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku sangat senang dan sangat bersyukur..."

"Memang kita pertama bertemu kapan ya?" tanya Aoi memotong pembicaraan Tenma.

_Tenma: 'ni anak klo bukan idaman gw udah gw lempar ke jurang nih. Belom selesai aja udah langsung motong aja kayak mutilasi orang!'_

"Aah,.. itu, aku lupa. Yang penting intinya itu, sungguh saat aku melihat Aoi-chan, Aoi-chan bagaikan bidadari di hatiku."

"Ma.. Masa?" Pipi Aoi hanya bertambah merah. Tiba-tiba, Tenma berlutut pada Aoi. Dan memberi sebuah Tablet.

"Aoi-chan.. Dengan tablet ini, kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Shindou c.s langsung sorak-sorak sendiri di belakang semak-semak.

"Eh?" Aoi bingung berkata apa. Sungguh, dia sangat bingung. Orang imut macam Tenma ternyata melamarnya. Uh, bikin semua fangirl nya iri!

"Jadi, kamu mau gak? Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang" kata Tenma dengan lembut sambil mencium tangan Aoi.

"Terima kasih Tenma. Aku mau,... Tabletnya aja, jadi pacarnya kapan-kapan aja ya!" kata Aoi sambil mengambil Tablet milik Tenma.

"Oh sudah malam, ku harus pergi dulu. Makasih tabletnya ya Tenma! Tapi yang sudah kubilang tadi, jadi pacarnya kapan-kapan aja ya? Maaf ya" ucap Aoi dengan muka tidak berdosa lalu pergi. Tenma rasanya langsung JLEB DAH. Kecewa dan pundung di sebelah kursi. Shindou c.s pun menghampirinya.

"Tenma, udah jangan sakit hati. Masih banyak kok CEWE di luar sana, kan kamu banyak Fans nya" kata Kirino menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Tenma.

"Aoi-nya gw ga masalah. Yang gw masalahin itu TABLET GW. Udah susah payah gw dapet tuh tablet. Diambil dia, tembakanku ditolak lagi! Klo diterima masih mending gw masih bisa pke bareng-bareng ama Aoi" kata Tenma dengan lirih.

"Beli aja toh" kata Masaki santai.

"Gundul mu kuwi! Aku dapet tuh tablet SUSAH PAYAH tau gak! 2 tahun gw jualan bakso baru dapet tuh tablet!" bentak Tenma yang masih pundung.

"Minta uangnya sama Author aja" usul Tsurugi sambil nunjuk Author.

"Kok gw! Gw aja belum bisa beli tablet!"

"Lah tapi ini tanggung jawab lu thor! Pemain lu stress berat, jadi elu yang tanggung jawab" teriak Masaki.

"Ogah aah"

"Yah, Failed Romance nih" kata Tenma.

"Tenang, masih ada taun depan. Tetep OPTIMIS!"

Dan akhirnya, rencana mereka gagal. Sungguh malang nasibmu Tenma. Inilah yang namanya FAILED ROMANCE. Jyahahaha XD

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fic gaje saya yang kesekian kalinya.. Ni Fic, Fic Romance pertama saya jadi romance nya masih kurang. Dan klo dilihat-lihat, terlalu kentel humornya ya? Habis, HUMOR IS MY LIFE! #kibarin bendera humor *ditendang***

**Yah Abaikan gw tadilah para readers. Yang penting mohon kritik saran dan review saya tunggu... THANKS FOR READ =3**


End file.
